


级长的浴室

by tsuki0128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki0128/pseuds/tsuki0128
Summary: 银雀番外——涉及后续剧情在定情的级长浴室能做些什么呢?





	级长的浴室

自从上次在办公室的不欢而散之后，德拉科再也没有主动去联系哈利。哈利却总是能在不经意间想到关于他的点点滴滴——西里斯家餐桌的对角线，每一期预言家日报的头版位置，学生之间的窃窃私语，对角巷橱窗外一闪而过的斗篷角。

德拉科的目光从未因为他们之间的冷战而从他身上移走过，只是以前是灼热的爱意现在却是让人摸不着风的冰冷。那种像蛇一般游移黏腻的感觉让哈利无所适从，有几次他已经快将德拉科的名字喊出来，请求那个任性的人为他停下脚步，可随即他又闭上了嘴。

停下来又有什么用呢？他们之间的问题可不是一个短暂的对话就能解决的。

就像什么都没有发生一样，黑魔法防御课办公室的熏香像是浸透了冰水，慢慢地沉寂下去。家养小精灵的痕迹越来越少，随之而来的是一茬接一茬的学生。哈利每天都在忙于应付不同年级的课程，忙于辅导那些好奇心浓厚的学生，忙于批改那些快堆积成小山的论文。他还要操心自己上课时东西的采买，担心自己是不是又把破了个洞的旧袍子穿了出来，或者是穿了两只不同花色的袜子。他把自己溺死在忙碌中，来不及去思考这段关系的去留。只有在偶尔几个惊醒的夜晚，他才敢承认他不应该是独自一个人。

罗恩赶上了圣诞节的休假，带着瓶泡着龙眼珠的酒来拜访他的旧友。他整个人显得有些疲惫，就在等着哈利批改论文的时候趴在小茶几上睡着了。

等到哈利改完一堆格兰芬多三年级毫无逻辑的关于夜行怪的论文时，罗恩已经醒来并且脸上还压印着袖子上的花纹。哈利看见了忍不住笑出声，罗恩摸了摸脸无奈地说了一声：“哈利！”

“好的好的，是我的错。哈，我不笑了。”哈利拿来两个酒杯，把龙眼珠酒倒了进去，两个人碰了碰杯在沙发上找了一个舒适的位置坐下。

“最近怎么样？在傲罗办公室还好吗？”哈利开始打探起罗恩的近况。

“还不错，谁叫我是战争英雄的朋友，我的工作做得还不错，毕竟我的挚友马上就要接任傲罗办公室主任了。”罗恩向他促狭地眨了眨眼。

“听着罗纳德。我还没有考虑好去接任这个职位，事实上我并没有对自己的人生做出一个很好的规划，我觉得现在这样就非常好了，不需要再去改变什么。你知道的，前些年我折腾地太久了，我想安定下来了。”哈利有些疲惫地揉了揉眉心，“别总是聊我的事情，你呢？我听说韦斯莱先生最近对你好像有些不满。”

“也许吧，你知道大多数时候是我母亲对我不满。不满我的成绩，不满我的工作，不满我的不求上进。或许唯一让她满意的就是我给她找了一个好儿媳。”

“你真的恋爱了？我还以为是纳威讲的一个冷笑话。”

“嘿！哈利我会生气的！”罗恩冲他挥了挥拳头，哈利也作势向后躲了躲。

“这就是我父亲不满的地方。他不高兴我和他的下属谈恋爱，他认为这很难让他正确地处理家庭和工作之间的关系。”

“你的新女友是韦斯莱先生的下属？”哈利瞪大了眼睛看着漫不经心的罗恩。

“妮姬，她叫妮姬。从霍格沃兹毕业两年了，是个拉文克劳。长得算不上漂亮，不过也过得去。现在在麻瓜人工制品滥用局做一个文员，就是替我父亲整理那些乱七八糟的档案。”罗恩眯着眼想了想又补充到，“挺普通的，不过很善良，是个好姑娘。”

“我倒是能想到韦斯莱先生有多生气了，自己的下属变成自己的儿媳，想想都有够糟心的。”哈利仿佛能瞥见未来罗恩鸡飞狗跳的生活。

“难道不是自己的儿子爱上他最好的朋友更糟心吗？”罗恩透过壁炉摇晃的火光看向坐在对面的哈利。

那些年少不知名的心动借着酒劲开始慢慢地往上涌，罗恩的眼睛开始变得湿润，紧盯着哈利。哈利抿了抿唇，避过头去。“罗恩，我们说过不再提这件事情的。”

“如果，我是说如果，哈利·波特。”罗恩喝多了抓着哈利的袖子不放，“马尔福那个恶心的小子和你这次崩了，我能有个机会吗？”

罗恩并没有想要得到一个答案，他只是借酒壮胆，问完就往后一仰醉了过去。哈利才发现罗恩已经喝了大半瓶烈酒了。他拿来平常盖的毛毯替罗恩披上，站在沙发前看着已经陷入沉睡的罗恩，手缓缓地摸向自己的腰间的魔棒，他在考虑是不是要对这个胡言乱语的醉汉来一个一忘皆空。

“我在害怕什么？”哈利撇开头笑了笑，替罗恩关上办公室的灯，回到自己的休息室睡了。

第二天早晨他们又一起很平淡地吃了一顿早饭，聊聊时事，没人去谈昨晚发生的事情。在谈话的时候罗恩告诉哈利也许明年夏天他就会和妮姬订婚，然后就会搬出来住。

哈利切煎蛋的动作停了下来，然后微笑地以朋友的身份祝福罗恩的婚姻以及他未来的生活。

正当他们准备一起去拜访麦格教授的时候，傲罗办公室发出紧急通知，罗恩必须马上去出任务。

“我的老天，这可是我美好的圣诞假期！他们又成功地毁了我一段不用和那些蠢货相处的安稳时间。嘿，哥们借用下你的壁炉和飞路粉。”罗恩抱怨着从沙发上拿起了自己的外套和魔杖夹。哈利拍了拍他的肩膀，让他别在意这种事情。

罗恩几乎是窜进的壁炉，他甚至没有管还没有完全熄灭的火星子烫坏了他的新外套。他伸手抓了一大把飞路粉，动作急切地甚至将放飞路粉的杯子打倒了。

“不用在意，我等会收拾就可以。”哈利催促罗恩赶快去工作，可是罗恩却在这个时候停了下来。

“如果昨晚，你能狠下心来给我一个一忘皆空，不是很好吗？”脚下燃起绿色的火焰，罗恩的脸马上隐没在不断窜起的火焰中。

“再见，哈利。”

半晌，哈利才把自己的目光从空壁炉里移开，“是的，再见。罗恩。”

他从一片狼藉的壁炉前站起，看着窗外的快修好的级长浴室，一言不发。

浴室是在两个星期后的周五修好的，学生们刚从悠闲的圣诞假期晃过神来，简直是迫不及待地准备去霍格莫德，没多少人注意到破了个大洞的级长浴室已经修好了，除了哈利。

他收到了一封来自马尔福家族正式的邀请函，德拉科要求和他进行一场正式的会谈，地点定在修好的级长浴室。他搞不清楚德拉科又在搞什么花样，但是按照邀请函上的请求穿了正式的袍子过去。

曾经有人评价过德拉科是一个极其开放的保守派，这一点完美地体现在了重新装修后的浴室里，这个经过两个月重新建造的浴室最大的特点就是毫无特点。哈利怀疑德拉科用这么久的时间重建是因为他试图将每一块砖都装回它原本的位置，并且尽力地保持它的年代感。起码从那个带着锈印的金色水龙头来看，哈利就有充分理由相信这里有一半以上的家伙是从旧货市场淘回来。 

一双手从后面环抱住哈利，哈利甚至不用向后看只要感受对方偏低的体温就知道是谁了。

“你迟到了，波特先生。”德拉科轻轻地咬了哈利的耳朵，这让怀里的人细微地挣扎了一下。“我知道你所有的敏感点，挣扎没用的，波特。”

“我相信你找我来一定是有什么正式的事情要和我谈，我希望你正经一点马尔福先生，毕竟这不是在我们的卧室里。”哈利推开德拉科紧锢着自己的双手，回头却看见德拉科领口大敞，一件白衬衫已经湿了一半，充满力量和美感的身体若隐若现。哈利感到有些血气上涌，而那个罪魁祸首还站在水池中笑着望着他。

“不用那么紧张波特先生，这虽然不是我们的卧室，但是我们也在浴室做过不是吗？上次你不是也很喜欢吗？”德拉科将自己的额发往后捋了捋，起身出了浴池。

已经算是夕阳西下了，暖黄的光从洞开的窗户照了进来，哈利甚至能听见准备排队前往霍格莫德的三年级追逐打闹的声音，而他却非得和这个精虫上脑的人进行一场关于未来他们关系走向的会谈。

也许是哈利责怪的眼神太过明显，德拉科也有些收敛，比如把自己裤子的拉链重新拉了上去，尽管这样也不能让哈利不去注意他胯下鼓起的一大包。

“好吧，介于现在的情况，我就长话短说。”

“经过我和那个搅混水的舅舅的沟通下，我母亲同意我们能够合理合法地在马尔福庄园的我的卧室里面做爱——无论什么姿势。”德拉科伸出一点点舌尖舔掉顺着额头滑下来的水珠。“当然，如果你想在马尔福庄园其他地方做爱也是可以的，我完全配合你，只要不被我的母亲看见。”

“够了德拉科，你能不能正经一点，不要整天——”哈利突然意识到了什么，瞪大眼睛看着已经把湿透了的衬衫扒下来的德拉科，“你的意思是？”

“我的母亲同意我们在一起了，波特先生你愿意百忙之中抽空和我去魔法部登记吗？婚姻登记那种，唔——”

哈利没有在抑制自己，而是诚实地吻了上来，用自己的舌头去挑逗德拉科的，迫使对方和他交缠在一起。

德拉科后来居上再也没有给哈利主动的机会，轻轻地用手将哈利的头向自己的方向压了压，用了一种更加缠绵温柔的方式挑逗起对方正在作怪的软舌。

一吻终了，德拉科已经快被哈利扒光了，特别是德拉科后背肩胛骨还被踹不过气的哈利狠狠地挠了几道红印。

“这算是求婚吗？德拉科。”

“是的，我的哈利。”德拉科将自己的额头抵上对方的，舔了一下哈利因为激烈接吻而张开的双唇。“现在我要求继续刚才的事情，即使你看起来就像已经被我狠狠地操过一样。”

德拉科引导哈利的手往自己的胯下去，“摸它，哈利。用你的行动告诉我你有多喜欢它，宝贝。”

微微有些发颤的指尖触碰上了发热的圆头，而后整个手掌抚摸上茎部上下滑动着。从前端小孔渗出的黏液很快地弄脏了哈利的手，可他却毫不在意地用自己的舌尖一下下舔着对方的紧闭的双唇，企图换得又一个深吻。

“别想作弊哈利，你以为被吻晕过去就可以不用主动了吗？你这个小骗子。”话是这么说，可是德拉科还是勉为其难地张开嘴用舌尖和他相互挑逗，没一会他觉得有些单调，凑到哈利的耳边说：“别总是舔我的嘴唇，我有一个地方更喜欢你的吸吮，宝贝。”

哈利会意了，可还是有些不好意思，虽然以前也做过这种事情，但是也不会在自己工作的地方和恋人做这么出格的事情。

经过不长的思想挣扎，哈利还是慢慢地蹲了下来平视德拉科的阴茎，说实话哈利一直觉得德拉科的阴茎很漂亮，完美的色泽，甚至它微微上翘的弧度也让哈利满意,但是真的过大。

他张开口尽量收起牙齿含住了恋人阴茎的头部，用舌头去挑逗前端的小孔，渗出的黏液他又重新舔上茎身以图含得更深，等到自己稍微习惯了，几个深吞让德拉科的阴茎直接戳到了自己的喉咙，来回几次他感到了喉部的不适，德拉科也适时地将已经完全勃起的阴茎抽出小恋人的嘴。

德拉科的说的主动可不是简单的口交而已，这在以前的床上经历已经完全给过哈利教训，所以当德拉科把他抱进浴池的时候哈利已经很配合地将自己的长裤脱了下去，指尖轻戳臀间那个难以启齿的小口。德拉科很满意他的动作，只是靠在一旁抚慰着哈利因为羞涩有些萎缩下去的阴茎。

热水混合着漂浮的泡沫让紧闭的穴口更加紧缩，哈利的手指在外面想进去却不得其法，他向德拉科投去求助的眼神。德拉科只是向他更加靠近，色情地舔弄着哈利的手指。

“这是对你的惩罚，对我不信任的惩罚，还有——”德拉科引导着哈利的手指慢慢戳进让他魂萦梦绕的小洞，“也是你让韦斯莱那个红毛鼹鼠留宿的惩罚。”

哈利想要争辩什么，可是德拉科带着他的两根手指在身后不停的戳弄让他不由地轻喘，“我……我可没有和他发生什么，你哪知道的？”

“等我高兴了，我就告诉你。”德拉科很满意哈利又羞耻又放荡的表现，奖励似地吻了吻他的眼睛，又轻拍一下他的屁股让他快点，因为德拉科已经等不及提前进入自己的新婚之夜。

哈利有些艰难地给自己扩张，又要避开德拉科盯着自己的眼神，不久他就觉得有点太热了，正当他用空闲的左手准备解开自己袍子的时候,德拉科把他拉到自己怀里让他的背紧贴自己的胸膛。

“我要你穿着衣服被我操，就像那个时候我穿着衣服吻你一样。”德拉科用手向水下探去，不知道他做了什么让哈利脸红的事情。“好像可以了，波特先生”，只见他慢慢地抱起哈利调整一下姿势，然后慢慢地引导自己的阴茎缓慢地埋入恋人的身体。

当整个阴茎全部没入，德拉科感受到恋人的臀部已经碰到自己后，忍不住搂着哈利的腰用力地研磨了几下。就是这几下让哈利软了腰，向后完全倒在了德拉科的肩上。

看到哈利也找到了乐子，德拉科就再也不收敛了。开始重重地往上捣弄着，他们身旁都是溅起的水花，哈利也像进了水的鱼重新活了过来一样。紧紧地反手抓住在水下曲起的德拉科的腿，以求让他减慢向上顶弄的速度。

“够了德拉科！慢，唔，慢一点，都进去了！”哈利有些被快感压得喘不过气来？、

“热水都进去了吗？没关系，它们没有里面热。”德拉科掐着哈利的腰一下下地往后穴里送着自己的阴茎，肉体碰撞的声音已经快掩盖住水声了。

哈利坚持不住了，开始哭叫着呻吟，声音也不复平时说话的清亮音色，沙哑着带着点媚色不住地叫着德拉科的名字。

德拉科更加兴奋，以下体相连的姿势将哈利翻了个身，让自己能够清楚地看见哈利为自己哭叫。

“这是惩罚，让你不来找我！让你胡思乱想！让你和那个红毛鼹鼠一起喝酒！你居然还让他留宿！”德拉科每说一项哈利的过错就发狠似地向上顶弄，他让哈利自己环住他的脖子，而他则将手从腰移到了哈利的臀上，从外面用力挤压着那个小洞。

“以后不管什么事都要相信我。”德拉科张嘴含住了哈利胸前的红点，不停地吸吮着就好像婴孩吸着母亲的乳房一般沉迷，而在水下他不停地带动自己勃发的阴茎向着后穴进攻，发出啪啪的声音。“嗯，嗯。够了，我知道了！知道了！继续操我，求你了德拉科。”

德拉科的恶趣味在这时展露无遗，停下来将阴茎抽了出来，只留个头部在穴口轻轻戳弄。 

“那只红毛鼹鼠让我嫉妒，他凭什么？”德拉科含着乳尖含糊不清地说道。

“啊？继续，不要停。我要你操我，现在马上！”哈利被德拉科折腾得不上不下，粗喘着求德拉科继续刚才的律动。

“好的好的，我知道，我都知道。”德拉科松开已经快被他吸肿的乳头，笑了笑。“我一直都看着你呢，我爱你哈利。”

“你说什么？我没听清。”哈利有些不解，蹭了上去想让德拉科抱抱他。

“没什么，大概就是：我，要，操，你吧。波特先生。”

话音刚落，火热的阴茎重新被塞入哈利的后穴。这次是真正疯狂的性爱，德拉科仿佛要把失去的两个月的分量全部补回来，不知足地将哈利抵在池壁上不停地顶弄着，哈利的腿被操得大打开无法重新环住德拉科的腰。

“嗯——”一个深戳，德拉科感觉自己快到了极点，而浴池里漂浮着的淡白色黏稠物也证明了哈利已经达到了几次高潮了。

看着自己已经有点体力不支的恋人，德拉科将他抱出池外，恨恨地抵在浴室的大理石墙壁上。

“我快射了，波特先生。可能会有点粗暴，记得要把我接好。”德拉科安慰哈利告诉他马上就可以结束这疯狂的一切了。哈利咽了咽口水，说；“快点，别管我。把我弄疼，我要你德拉科。”

得到恋人的应允，德拉科开始无所顾忌起来，压着哈利紧贴墙壁进行着最后的冲刺，他的睾丸拍打在哈利臀部的声音和哈利开始放声哭叫的声音混杂在了一起。他无暇顾及哈利到底在他的背上挠出了一道红印，他不停地在哈利的耳侧，颈部，胸口，乳尖舔弄着，而下身发狠似地整根抽出又迅速没入。

随着最后几个深插，德拉科的阴茎深深地抵在了哈利后穴里面，不住地抽动着，最后留下了体液。

哈利已经快被这场长时间的性爱磨光所有的精力，只是手还紧紧地环住德拉科的脖子。

德拉科轻吻了一下哈利闭上的眼睛，就像多年之前他在这里亲吻装睡的救世主一般。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话麻烦回老福特红心蓝手评论一套好吗？一个有评论必回的卑微写手


End file.
